


【快新】有悖师德（R）

by mengxingshifen



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, R, 自慰, 荤话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxingshifen/pseuds/mengxingshifen
Summary: 富强民主文明和谐自由平等公正法治爱国敬业诚信友善富强民主文明和谐自由平等公正法治爱国敬业诚信友善富强民主文明和谐自由平等公正法治爱国敬业诚信友善910工藤日24h 13:14双向暗恋师生abo年下流氓Alphax年上欲omega荤话&自慰情节有私设诸多，无酒厂动物园注意避雷





	【快新】有悖师德（R）

——Action——

“干……干杯！今天不醉不归……！谁……谁都不准走！”体格健壮的男人举着酒瓶，醉醺醺地说着豪言壮语。

“行啦北条君，你喝醉了让你女朋友把你带回家去，别在这里撒酒疯了。工藤老师都被你灌醉了你还喝，上了大学胆子都大了不少啊你？”北条高中时的好哥们儿黑羽快斗略带醉意地调侃道。

这是江古田高中前高三B班的同学聚会。一众高考考生在疯玩两个月之后都如期进入了心仪的大学。等他们陆陆续续安定下来，时间一眨眼就到了九月十日教师节。前体育委员大手一挥，决定集齐全班人马，一起给高中三年的班主任工藤新一再过一个教师节，顺便组织一个同学聚会。

工藤新一没有想到，和自己相亲相爱三年的学生们会在毕业以后的聚会上给自己灌酒。即使是他自恃酒量甚佳，也耐不住一群学生挨个给他“敬酒”。此时，他早已经醉在一边睡得不省人事了。

“黑羽你……你假正经什么呢，高中你干的坏事还少了吗？现在抱工藤老师的大腿已……已经迟了！”北条的一番话引得同学们大笑，“再说了，工藤老师只大我们五岁！平时还特……特护短。那是大哥好不好，哪还是老师啊！”

“是是是，我知道工藤老师的好，用不着你说。我跟着他长大的我还能不清楚吗。今天工藤老师是我带来的，我也得好好把他带回去啊是不是？行了别喝了啊，很晚了我先带工藤老师回去了，你们接着玩。女士们晚上注意安全哦。”他轻轻扶起已经走不了直线的工藤新一，带着他离开包厢。

******

工藤新一意外的沉。

黑羽快斗把他的一只胳膊搭在肩上，自己的手圈在他的肩膀上，半拖半抱地拽着他往回家的方向走。

工藤新一身上有一丝丝甜甜的味道，顺着风忽地钻进黑羽快斗的鼻子里。非常好闻，甜而不腻，大概是洗衣液的味道吧。他想。

黑羽快斗突然觉得有点热。

工藤新一摇摇晃晃的，一不小心把自己绊了一下。“小心……！”黑羽快斗抓住他的胳膊，才让他没有摔下去。他叹了一口气，小心翼翼地把工藤新一背到背上——毕竟这可不是一个能独自走路的人的模样。

工藤新一温热的气息吐在黑羽快斗的耳廓，惹得少年一阵脸红。谁都不知道他偷偷暗恋了自己班主任三年。——好吧，其实也算是邻居家的大哥哥。他儿时父亲意外逝世，母亲也在他能够自理之后就去周游世界，工藤新一是除父母外第一个真心心疼他的人。他永远也忘不了十五岁生日那一晚，工藤新一出乎意料地敲响了他家的门。就连巧克力蛋糕上跳动着的微弱烛光都被那人五音不全地唱生日快乐歌时的笑容照得温暖动人。没有人知道工藤新一在他心里占了多重的分量。

“喜，喜欢……喜欢你……最喜欢你……”工藤新一呢喃着，细碎的话语落到黑羽快斗耳边被听得一清二楚。

黑羽快斗的身体不自觉僵硬了一下，脑中自然浮现了工藤新一的青梅竹马毛利兰……不得不承认，那是位非常优秀的女性。他抿紧了嘴唇，加快了回家的步伐。

******

工藤新一做了一个梦，梦里出现的角色很少，只有他和黑羽快斗。梦里的黑羽快斗已经大学毕业了，西装革履意气风发，站在他面前笑吟吟地对他说：“我喜欢你好久了。新一，你喜欢我吗？”他支支吾吾红着脸别扭地没有做声。然后对面的影像渐渐透明，却还是笑得灿烂。他慌了神，反而干脆利落地说出了口——

“我喜欢你，一直都喜欢你，最喜欢你，从很久以前就开始喜欢你……”

他又坠入另一个梦境，无数次重复着刚才梦到过的事情，一遍又一遍。但是这一次，对面的人依然消散，工藤新一却有了一些不好的预感——如果这次任由他消失，可能就再也梦不到这么美好的事情了。他猛地伸手抓住他的衣袖——果然，黑羽快斗没有再消散了。他满足地把自己塞进梦中的高他一头的黑羽快斗怀中。

好香。

******

黑羽快斗无奈地看着床上睡梦中的工藤新一——他怀里紧紧抱着自己的外套。他好不容易才把工藤新一搬回工藤宅安顿好，正要转身离开，工藤新一却伸手又快又准地抓住了他的衣袖往自己身边拉，拉不动便往床沿黑羽快斗的方向挪动。黑羽快斗生怕工藤新一掉下床来，情急之下忙脱下了自己的外套一股脑塞到他怀里。工藤新一果然安分了。

黑羽快斗留在了工藤宅的客房里。他用各种办法说服自己：工藤老师这样让人没法放心；得等到明天早上拿回衣服；黑羽宅自己两个月没回去了肯定积满了灰所以没法住人……好吧，其实他就是好不容易看到心上人的可爱睡相舍不得走了而已。

******

热……

好热……

浑身发烫……

工藤新一自睡梦中惊醒。他的大脑一片混沌。方才梦中由拥抱到亲吻再到做爱的过程太过自然，黑羽快斗的精瘦躯干和性感表情仍历历在目。

好想要……

被自己突然出现的想法吓了一跳的工藤新一清醒了许多，这才察觉到一室快要将人溺毙的omega信息素和湿得一塌糊涂的后穴——

是发情期。

在这个年代里，风靡一时的ABO属性几乎不复存在，人类为了不再让这种不符合逻辑的繁衍系统——太多的有情人因为第二性别终是难成眷属——持续下去，研发出了一种疫苗来抑制第二性别的分化，简称“AO疫苗”。每个孩子十岁前都会注射一针AO疫苗，自此生命中不会再出现关于“分化”的困扰。

但疫苗毕竟也只是疫苗，总会有概率无效。很不巧，工藤新一就是其中之一，且分化为了较为弱势的omega。所幸这么多年过来，倒也没碰到过对他抱有非分之想的alpha，所以至今也没有被标记。

可……难处理的，便是发情期。

众所周知，omega的发情期最是来势汹汹。抑制剂能抑制的只有信息素，它挡不住情潮。如果没有alpha标记的话，唯一的办法，便只能靠物理解决。

工藤新一被情欲浸得难耐至极。他脱掉半挂在身上的衬衣和西裤，伸长手臂，红着脸从床底下摸索出来一个包装严密的纸箱，挑挑拣拣好半天，拈起一只尺寸适中的按摩棒，微蹩着眉将那东西缓缓塞入滴着淫水的饥渴的后穴。

按摩棒刚触碰到，穴口便瑟缩起来。工藤新一握着它草草抽插了几下，就浑身瘫软着没了力气。

他颤抖着大口喘气，情潮却不肯放过他。工藤新一心一横，索性打开了电动的开关。

——哈……太舒服了。工藤新一跪趴在床上，羞窘地将脸埋进枕头里。那一瞬身体自觉地吸住按摩棒的反应太真实了，想忽视都做不到。

马达的功率着实强悍，工藤新一不一会儿便遏制不住呻吟，虽知是徒劳无功但还是揉搓着前端试图得到解放，却总是达不到高潮。

信息素……哈……好想要……唔……要alpha的信息素……

他本能地寻找着alpha的信息素。被丢在一旁的外套引起了他的注意。『是黑羽快斗的外套……为什么会在这里？』工藤新一还没来得及想清楚，外套上如丝如缕的气息勾断了他的理智。『好香……好舒服……』他将外套抖开盖在自己的脸上，黑羽快斗的气息铺天盖地地卷来。他扭动着，按摩棒突然毫无防备地顶弄到了生殖腔口。工藤新一爽的一个激灵，硬挺的前端终于尽到职责射出来一股白浊后便软了下去，只有按摩棒还在勤恳地劳作。

******

黑羽快斗必须得说，这真他妈的刺激。

梦里工藤老师媚韧的纤腰和白嫩的长腿过于诱人，泛红的眼角更是让他欲罢不能。他不由自主地挺动腰肢，看着身下爱慕已久的美人吐出呻吟和讨饶话语的薄唇，然后凶狠地亲上去堵住吞掉那些声音——虽然他很喜欢听，不过还是柔软的嘴唇更具诱惑力。

他是被满房间的巧克力味腻醒的。齁甜的气息在他即将射进工藤新一内里时把他给弄醒了。他咒骂了一句这不知何处传来的香甜味道——这是他有生之年第一次这么讨厌巧克力味。

但在他打开窗户通风想要接着睡着，试试能不能再继续刚刚那个略带羞耻的梦时，他听到了有一点声音。模模糊糊的听不清楚，不过他能确定这声音的来源是工藤宅。

他循着声音，来到了主卧门口。暖黄的灯光和暧昧的声音一齐从不知何时滑开的门缝里泄出来。黑羽快斗莽莽撞撞地握住门把手正要推开，看到这一幕又硬生生止住脚步——

敢问谁能想象自己的心上人、陪自己长大的邻家哥哥、自己高中三年的老师，会在自慰时抱着自己的衣服，用着柔软沙哑的嗓音，满是情欲气息地带着哭腔地，喊着从来不会喊的昵称？

“快斗……哈……”

黑羽快斗觉得这真他妈的刺激。自己可能还活在梦里。要不是门缝里透出来的酸甜的柠檬味清晰的告诉他里面这个人的确是货真价实的工藤新一，黑羽快斗就要一头撞在墙上让这荒诞的梦境清醒过来了。

黑羽快斗睡意全无。他呆伫在工藤新一的房门外泡在好闻的柠檬味信息素里不知所措——信息素？

黑羽快斗恍然大悟。早就听说有极小一部分人的AO疫苗会失效，但没想到工藤新一也是其中之一，还是omega。那自己既然能闻到omega信息素的味道，还能起反应……是不是代表自己也是失效人群之一，还分化成了alpha？

******

黑羽快斗站在门外胡思乱想，完全没注意到自己的信息素流水似的往外放，直直灌进了房间里，缠绕上了工藤新一脖子后的腺体。工藤新一像是跌进了一个松软的巧克力蛋糕里。他隐约觉得不对劲，但是对这股信息素毫无抗拒力，扭过头迷迷瞪瞪地寻找来源。

门外的黑羽快斗轻易被发现了。

那刚睡醒的猫咪一般湿漉漉泛着水光的眼睛扫过来时，黑羽快斗就干脆大方地推开了门，让自己暴露在那人的目光中。工藤新一震悚不已。『刚刚……是不是……听到了……？』他正想挣扎着起身，体内裹着的已经变得温热的按摩棒却又窜上那一点，他惊叫一声呻吟着再度倒下。

工藤新一往下身探去，试图关掉嗡嗡震动的马达。从旁边伸过来的一双手捉住了他。黑羽快斗试图不去看那根半露在外的粗黑的按摩棒，把他的手摁倒耳边，两腿分开跪在他的身侧。该死的，和刚刚的梦里……太像了。他不由自主地咽了一口唾沫，犹疑着开口：“工藤老师……要帮忙吗？”

******

工藤新一想要，很想要，非常想要跪在他上面的那个俊美的青年alpha帮忙标记他，好让他舒服些。最好是终身标记。刚刚挑逗着他神经的信息素已经逼的他只能用alpha来度过这次发情期。

『可他还会有自己的爱人……』思及至此，工藤新一勉强维持着最后一丝清明，控制着不让自己迫切地去褪下那人的衣衫含住他昂扬的性器——像那个梦里一般——他的嗓音被情欲浸泡得沙哑，努力压住喉间的呻吟，颤抖着语气开口：

“好……临时标记，拜托……”

******

黑羽快斗的心凉了大半截。

临时标记……是为了兰小姐才这么做的吧。

他恼怒地堵住那张方才吐出不讨喜话语的艳红嘴唇，用自己的信息素裹住工藤新一，孩子心性的觉着这样工藤新一就不会再想起青梅竹马。

亲吻渐渐下移。

下颚，脖颈，锁骨，肩部，胸膛……工藤新一难耐地推拒黑羽快斗，可双手软绵绵的使不上力，更像是欲迎还拒。

黑羽快斗起了坏心思。

他将工藤新一的双手擎在头顶上面——上身的线条看起来更流畅了——然后柔软温热的手掌顺着他的身体往下滑，一路点火，直至白嫩细腻的大腿根。工藤新一轻声呻吟，腰部摆动迎合着按摩棒。黑羽快斗掐住他的腰不让他继续扭动，接着将手探入早已泥泞不堪的股缝间。“咔哒”一声……

马达一瞬间爆发出近乎凶残的声音。工藤新一忍不住尖叫，连空气里的柠檬味都甜了好几个度：“哈——！不……唔……不要！求求你……不要了……太……嗯……太过了……受不了了……呃啊……！”

达到了预期的效果，黑羽快斗笑得愈发灿烂：“工藤老师是求饶吗？那帮我把衣服脱了，我自己来操你好不好？嗯？”

他放开钳制住工藤新一的手。工藤新一抬起酸软无力的手，颤抖着去解开黑羽快斗白西裤上的皮带。『该死的……衣服穿着好看，脱起来这么麻烦……』工藤新一费好大的劲才褪尽黑羽快斗的下装。坚硬昂扬的性器弹出来，工藤新一倒吸一口冷气。『太大了……下面……进不去的吧……』

他略带哀求的目光触碰到黑羽快斗玩味的笑容。

“衬衣也要脱哦。”宝蓝色的衬衣上一排纽扣让他有些眩晕。他呜咽着刚刚解开到胸膛处，下身剧烈而持久的刺激就让他到了高潮。他尖叫出声求饶，手上用力反而将剩下的扣子都扯开了。双腿不由自主地环上身上人的腰，对omega来说在性事中没多大用处的半硬的性器蹭着黑羽快斗的小腹。

黑羽快斗眸色一暗。

他缓缓抽出那根粗黑的按摩棒。成股的清液喷涌出来，打湿了两人紧挨着的仍在高潮中被突然打断工藤新一欲求不满地扭动着身体：“想要……给我……好不好……呜……”

不待他说完，黑羽快斗就猛地把自己热硬的性器插进甬道。

湿润，软和，紧窄。黑羽快斗刚进去就差点要射出来。

炙热，坚硬，粗大。工藤新一满涨得几乎要落泪。

得到了肖想已久的身体，两人同时满足叹息。

******

omega香甜的信息素快把才分化不久逼疯了，但他还是死死忍耐着生怕弄疼心上人只是缓缓律动。

即将达到巅峰的身体格外的敏感欲求。工藤新一小声央求道：“唔……快斗……快一点……哈……”

在性事中黑羽快斗的恶劣性格集中爆发。听到这句话他反而停下来，伏在工藤新一耳边：“你叫我什么？工藤老师～”语气上扬，满脸坏笑生怕工藤新一不知道他在想什么。

工藤新一着实已经受不住情欲的折磨，微张着唇，大口呼吸着：“呜……黑羽……黑羽同学……求你……啊——！”

黑羽快斗得到了想要的答复，也不再压抑自己的欲望，大开大合的抽送起来。

“啊……！好深……不要了……轻……哈……轻一点……”工藤新一双手紧抓着床单。第一次经受情事便如此激烈，工藤新一觉得自己可能要被钉死在床上了。他胡乱地哭叫着，生理泪水源源不断地往下流。

黑羽快斗掐住他纤细柔软的腰部，看着那条媚韧的小腰为了迎合自己的抽插而扭动，愈发血液翻涌：

“工藤老师，你的腰扭得真骚，是不是想被我操想很久了……嗯？身为一名老师却被自己的学生操得这么舒服，真是有悖师德啊，你说对不对？”黑羽快斗也被情欲涨的脑子里一片混乱，完全考虑不清自己在说什么，几乎是在胡言乱语了。

工藤新一听到后后穴猛地收缩，夹的黑羽快斗舒爽无比。他不由自主地继续用言语刺激着工藤新一：

“你看看你的后穴，水流得像坏掉的水龙头一样止都止不住……我帮你堵了那么久它还是一直源源不断的，床单都淋湿了……”

“omega的体质……本来……哈，好舒服……本来就是这样……不要……不要停……”

“明明是我还不够努力对吧。要是工藤老师下面的水一直流的不停的话我只能——更用力地，把工藤老师操到水都来不及流出来，对吧？”黑羽快斗说罢，性器便越发用力地往工藤新一甬道深处顶，整根没入抽出温暖舒适的那处。

黑羽快斗的性器在内里横冲直撞，毫无章法地胡乱戳刺令人不知如何是好，一下比一下猛烈又出乎意料的刺激使他应接不暇。

“不……！不要！轻一点……哈！会坏掉的……真的会坏掉的……唔！慢一点……快斗……嗯啊！……”工藤新一狂乱的摇着头，缠在黑羽快斗腰上的长腿更紧了。

黑羽快斗喘着粗气，声音沙哑性感：“工藤老师不乖，叫错了称呼，所以要接受惩罚哦——”

他抱起工藤新一坐在了床沿，性器往上顶弄，次次都又快又狠，还准确地擦过工藤新一的敏感点。工藤新一攀着他的肩膀，脖子向后仰起一个不可思议的角度，像一只垂死的天鹅。腰线弯出的弧度美丽而脆弱：

“我错了……黑羽……哈啊……黑羽同学……老师错了……你轻一点好不好……”太羞耻了。工藤新一要崩溃了。

黑羽快斗就着插入的姿势抱着把工藤新一转了半圈推在床上。肉壁被摩擦的感觉太过舒爽，工藤新一呻吟着到了高潮。

黑羽快斗的性器浸泡在一股股温暖的液体之中。他的性器顶到了一处濡湿滑腻的入口——是生殖腔的入口。他试图往里探去。

高潮未歇的工藤新一察觉到了他的想法，挣扎着——

“不可以……哈……不可以快斗……不要终标……”

黑羽快斗在他的脊背上烙下一个又一个印记。工藤新一的蝴蝶骨实在漂亮的紧。他很听话的没有继续向前。

“为什么……？新一能不能告诉我理由？是因为……”黑羽快斗想起这个最可能的理由，心里不由得一阵绞痛，“是因为新一喜欢的是毛利小姐吗？”

******

是短暂又漫长的沉默。

就在黑羽快斗以为工藤新一不会回答的时候，他又开了口。高潮余韵中的工藤新一声音却不带半分色气意味。他强撑着理智回答得认真：

“不是因为她，黑羽快斗。原因不是她。你想最终标记其实也没什么大碍，最多不过就是我以后的发情期难熬一些，对你其实并没有多大影响。当然我也不需要你负责。

“但是你要考虑好，黑羽快斗。如果你给我做了最终标记，你的身上就会有洗不掉的我的信息素的味道。如果你以后碰到了一个喜欢到想要谈婚论嫁的人，你该怎么对他解释这件事情？你能确保对方不会心存芥蒂吗？

“我敢说，没有一个真正爱你的人会这么大方。

“所以，你考虑好。不要草率地作出决定，这关乎到你的一辈子的幸福。”

两人身体还是相连着。工藤新一说出这番话的情景难免有些奇怪。黑羽快斗谨慎地提出了疑问：

“这也会对你的幸福有影响，对吗？”

“对。”

“那你为什么不在乎？”

“因为……我想要你标记我。黑羽快斗，我喜欢你。从你很小的时候就开始喜欢你。”工藤新一深吸一口气，把埋在心里很久的话都说了出来，“你可能觉得我恶心。但是我的的确确，喜欢了你很多年。我想要身上带着你的气息你的味道，就算以后的发情期我独自一人会难受到死我都想。”他沉吟片刻，“你不用担心，我过几天就找房子搬走。你可以继续住你的黑羽宅，我不会留下来让你讨厌……唔！”

面前男人脸庞忽然放大，嘴唇上传来柔软的温度。

“我喜欢你，新一。我也喜欢你，喜欢了你好多好多年。你真的……喜欢我吗？”

工藤新一不自觉笑了出来。

“我不喜欢你？我不喜欢你我会对你那么好？我不喜欢你我会在大学连跳几级，毕业后想尽办法只为了当你的高中老师？”他嗤笑一声，“傻子。”

黑羽快斗将毛茸茸的脑袋埋在工藤新一肩窝，有湿湿的温热的液体，不知是泪是汗：“新一真是……居然想搞师生恋……太过分了，太坏了！”

话音刚落，工藤新一张开嘴正想说点什么，却被逼出一声变了调的呻吟：

“呃啊——！黑羽快斗你……哈……做什么啊……！”突然的抽插直接破开了生殖腔。工藤新一痛得眼泪都要流出来了。

黑羽快斗轻吻着他的鬓角：“既然都说清楚了，该做的事就顺便做完吧——”

他的手附上工藤新的手背，一根根对应，然后十指相扣。

柠檬和巧克力融合，标记和精液一起注射进去——

“新一，我爱你。”

“嗯，我也是。”

—————E N D—————

番外

四年后，工藤新一的梦境成了真。

大学毕业的黑羽快斗西装革履意气风发，手持一捧玫瑰花，最中间的那朵还拖着一对戒指。黑羽快斗单膝下跪，笑吟吟地说：

“工藤新一，我爱你。嫁给我，好不好？”


End file.
